One Night
by Apprentice08
Summary: Can one night at the 5th Annual Hero Villain Masquerade Ball really change that many lives? For Five heroes it's a look at their triumphs and their failures. The sinners and the saints face off in this one-shot fun fan fic which shows more then expected


**A/N: I finally finished Faux Batman and very happy with the turn out and how many people enjoyed it. For anything that is currently waited for me to finished **_**Jungle Pleasures**_** that is the next story I am going to finish. This is just a one-shot for fun to keep the juices flowing. I may add more chapters for fun later but for now this is a one-shot for fun! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**One Night of Freedom **

It was the night of the fifth annual Villain Hero Masquerade ball and everyone was excited. At least the Heroes and Villains who had friends on the opposing sides, surprisingly there were quit a few. It had started five years ago on the New Year.

Titans East had thrown a party to celebrate the New Year and Jynx had begged Kid Flash and the other Titans to invite her old friends from the H.I.V.E Five. At first they had been unwilling to make any compromises but Kid Flash had spoken up for Jynx and her friends had been allowed to come on the condition that they didn't start anything.

Her old friends agreed to come as long as after they party they could leave with out getting arrested. Everyone agreed to the terms and over the past five years it had grown into this.

The New Year Masquerade Hero and Villain Ball or NYMHVB. This year there had been enough interest that the Titans East had had to rent out a ball room in one of the fancy hotels in the down town business district. Though the manager of the hotel had been honored, he had also been nervous. If someone decided to get a little finicky his hotel could be destroyed.

However, everyone, Hero and Villain alike was required to sign a form before being allowed to enter. If a villain caused trouble during the party the Heroes were allowed to arrest and remove, however if a hero attacked for no reason he or she also would be made to leave and sent for community service, and not the normal kind of rescuing civilians. The kind that involved picking up after the horse rides in the park.

They had never had problems before, but this year there was quite a turn out. Over four hundred people, from all over the country had heard about the one night of freedom and had decided to attend.

"Maybe we should start selling tickets… we could give the money to the poor or something." Cyborg said.

"Or we could use it to pay for the ball room, sheesh this place is expensive." Robin said as he looked around at the marble pillars and large crystal chandelier. The windows reached up to the ceiling and had red curtains hanging with thick gold sashes. The floor was marble as well and had a beautifully stunning design of the sun in the very middle. There was a bar on one side and a stage for the band on the other and near the door was three rather large tables that had dressings to decorate the large amount of food that was to be displayed and enjoyed. The Teen Titans had come early to help the Titans East set everything up.

"Hey guys! Good news! We have some pretty big villains coming tonight!" Jynx called.

"How is she a good guy again?" Beast Boy asked.

"She helped us take down the Brotherhood of Evil… what do you mean how is she a good guy?" Cyborg asked.

"You're just mad because she chose Kid Flash over you." Beast Boy teased.

"Naw, Jynx and I are just friends… always were and always will be. Besides, guess who is coming tonight." Cyborg teased.

"Who? Your mom?"

"You better watch it Green Bean or I'll..." Cyborg started as he was grabbing at the boy.

"Cyborg!" came a call from across the room. They all looked to see Sarah crossing to them in her jeans and softball coach t-shirt.

"Sorry I am late! This kids game dragged on into over time."

"No problem. Wanna help me with the streamers?"

"Sure!"

Beast Boy's jaw was brought up from the floor by Robin's hand as the older teen smirked at him, "Him and Sarah are getting pretty serious."

"Why does Cy get such a babe!"

"Come on Beast Boy, leave it alone, the guy deserves to have someone nice." Robin said. He himself glanced across the room and smirked when he saw Starfire trying to get Raven to help with the balloons. The red head was attempting to blow one up but it slipped from her hand and smacked Raven in the face.

"I thought you had someone coming?" Robin said grabbing some of the cable for the amps near the band's stage.

"Well… I was going to ask… I mean... I thought about…"

"You still got time… go ask her… just as friends." Robin said knowingly.

"She won't come." Beast Boy said looking down.

"You never know." Robin said.

"I do know." Beast Boy said.

"Go Beast Boy… you have two hours and I expect you back here with a date… that's an order." The boy looked up at him and then weakly smiled. He left the room with a nervous stride.

The green boy stood outside of the apartment building and apprehensively kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. He shouldn't be here but he couldn't help it, it was a new year and he wanted so badly to take her.

He finally walked up the steps to the door and buzzed the intercom. "Hello?" Came a voice that sounded like an older woman.

"Um… hi… is your daughter home?"

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Uh… its… its Beast Boy of the Teen Titans." He said with anxiety.

"OH! Come in!" The buzzer went off and the door clicked open. Beast Boy ascended the steps and then knocked when he reached the proper apartment number. An older woman with brunette hair and bright green eyes smiled down at him kindly.

"Hello! Please come in!" He reluctantly stepped over the threshold and came into the small apartment and looked around. It was very homey, in the good way. He noticed the pictures of the girl he came to speak to on the wall.

"How can I help you young man?" The woman practically beamed at him as he ushered Beast Boy to a couch.

"Well… I mean… that is… I uh…" As he spoke he heard the front door open and close and the familiar laughter hit his ears. He looked over as Terra and a large older man came to stand in the living room. When Terra saw him her once happy face went flat and Beast Boy looked down, this had been a big mistake.

"Hanna! Darling look who has come to visit you!" The woman said motioning to Beast Boy.

Hanna? So that was her new name her foster parents had given her, her hair was still as blonde as ever, longer then he had ever seen it honestly. Her blue eyes still shined like a star in the sky and she was still a stick with legs. He loved the fact that physically she hadn't changed a bit.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Beast boy stood quickly, he knew the last time they had talked was at her school. Things had gone horribly wrong; he was trying to make her be someone she clearly wasn't anymore. He was okay with the fact she had changed, and that she didn't remember him.

"I… uh… there is a… I have a ball!" he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he tried to correct himself, "I mean I am having a ball… THE TITANS ARE THROWING A MASQURADE BALL!" He finally said as he stumbled over his own tongue.

"Oh how wonderful Hanna! A masquerade ball!" her foster mother said.

"That's sounds like fun." Her foster father said crossing to the easy chair and picking up the paper.

"The fifth annual villain hero masquerade ball." Beast boy said, "Once a year on the New Year we have it… and I was wondering…. I mean if you don't have plans I mean… I know it's short notice but I was thinking about you… IN THE NONE CREEPY WAY…." He added quickly holding his hands up, "And I mean…. Would you want to go… with me… as my guest? As a friend of course!" He finally spit out remembering what Robin had said.

Terra stared at him and then glanced at her mother who nodded furiously, and then she saw her father give her the thumbs up.

"I have school tomorrow." Terra started.

"I will bring you home however early you want… promise!"

"Oh Hanna honey please do go! It could be fun!" Her mother said with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"I don't have anything to wear." Terra said.

"What about your old prom dress from last year? It's still in good condition…."

"I don't think so." Terra said walking past the green boy towards the back of the apartment.

Beast Boy looked down in defeat and sighed, "Okay… but… but if you change your mind…. The party is till midnight… I will be there the whole time… and there is food and music and… anyway… it's over at the big hotel in the business district… the one with the… giant sign." Beast Boy tried to keep the disappointment and hot tears out of his voice.

"Thanks for the hospitality." Beast boy added to the woman as he headed for the door. Once the door closed behind him Terra looked up at her parents who had a very disapproving look on his face.

"What?" she asked like she had done nothing wrong.

"That boy was crushed." Her mother said.

"He will get over it… he is a big bad super hero after all."

"Hanna Arton… that is not a nice thing to say. He helps to protect the city and out of all the girls he could have asked he asked you!" Her mother said putting her foot down. Terra rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wouldn't have time to get ready anyway..."

"Of course you would… the paper says the ball doesn't start for another three hours… go shower." Her father said keeping his head in the paper.

"Dad… really I don't want to go." Terra argued.

"Well to bad… you haven't left the house for three weeks… the fact you came out for ice cream with me was a miracle."

"Who turns down free ice cream?" Terra asked with a smile.

"Please go? We want you to have a nice time… have some fun with kids your own age who aren't as stuck up as those girls you hang out with at school."

"MOM!" Terra said shocked.

"Well, they aren't very nice to other kids… don't deny it." Her mother snapped.

"You just want me to go because he is a Teen Titan." Terra said grabbing a glass of water.

"For a green boy with pointy teeth and ears he is cute. Did you see the way he stumbled when he talked to you? That boy is head over heels… he was just like your father when he asked me out for the first time."

"Gloria…" Terra's father said.

"Come on Harold… don't deny it… even know I can still get you to stumble over your own tongue."

"Yeah… that's true but I am sure Hanna doesn't want to hear it."

Terra laughed into her hand and sighed, "Fine…I will go… but you have to give me a lift and pick me up when I am done…"

"And if he wants to walk you home?" Her mother asked.

"You're still picking me up." Terra said with smirk.

"Playing hard ball on the first date?" her mother asked.

"He said it was just as friends so don't worry about it. I will go get ready… do you think you could throw a mask together for me mother?"

"I will get the hot glue gun!" she said with excitement. Harold rolled his eyes and went back to reading his paper; neither of the women could see the smirk on his face.

The party was in full swing and, even in the large ballroom, seemed a little cramped. Beast Boy sat at one of the tables and felt like he was in high school. He wasn't dancing, eating or talking; his humility had completed his night early.

"Garfield… what is wrong?" Rita ask coming over and sitting down with him.

Though he had been happy as could be to see his old team again he just couldn't stay happy for long.

"Nothing." He said as he flipped a crumb across the table.

"Garfield Logan…. You are lying… you really think you can get it passed me?" The kind woman asked.

Beast Boy sighed and slammed his forehead against the table, "I completely messed up with this girl… she wouldn't even consider coming when I asked. She turned me down flat…. I am such a loser." He said digging his fingers into his scalp.

He had come to the party in his masquerade costume like everyone else but had refused to put his mask on; it just seemed silly with out a date.

"Beast Boy… you okay?" came the familiar voice of Mento, "He is just having some girl problems Steve." Rita said sadly.

"Oh come on kid, can't be that bad." Negative man said sitting a few seats away from him.

"Come on Larry you haven't seen this girl… she is gorgeous!" Beast Boy said banging his head on the table again.

"Love struck much?" Cliff's heavy voice said from behind him.

"Guys just go and enjoy the part, I am fine… just a little disappointed." Beast Boy said lazily laying his chin on the edge of the table.

"Hey Beast Boy…" came Robin's surprised voice, "No, okay, she said no so she isn't here!" Beast boy cried before he allowed the dark haired teen to finish.

"I wasn't going to comment on that…" Beast Boy looked at his leader who was pointing at the door, Beast Boy looked up to see a rather nervous looking Terra standing in a beautiful dress by the entrance doors.

"Better fetch her before some one else steals her." Beast Boy didn't say a word, he jumped up faster then anyone could follow and rushed to the girl's side his mask in tow.

Terra looked at all the masked faces and felt her nerves tingle; she was standing here in the door like an idiot. If she had just come with him she could have been here early and wouldn't be looking around like a lost…

"You came!" the familiar voice said from her side. She turned and smiled when she saw his goofy costume and mask.

"You look amazingly beautiful." He said clearing his voice nervously. She really did, with her hair done up, her make up was perfect and the dark blue dress complimented her body and it sparkled when she walked.

"I'm sorry I was so mean earlier…" she started.

"Don't apologize… I understand why… last time we met was a disaster… I was hoping to make up for it tonight… no ulterior motive or nothing. Just two friends enjoying a party… with maybe a dance or two." He added with a blush.

She gave a small laugh and he felt his confidence raise, "Come on, I have some people I want you to meet… Hanna." He said making sure he used her new name.

"Everyone… this is Hanna…Hanna this is Mento, Elasti-girl, Robot Man, Negative Man, Robin the Boy Wonder, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg." He took a deep breath after introductions and Hanna gave another little laugh.

"Nice to meet you." They all said in one way or another.

"Wanna dance?" Beast Boy asked with a deep red blush, Hanna nodded and they went off.

"Oh Steve she is so pretty." Rita said with a warm smile.

"I am proud… obviously he has my taste." The older man said with a smirk.

"Yeah… that's it." Rita said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed and they all went their separate ways.

Raven waited patiently in one of the darker corners, she had her own masquerade costume, which was a dark purple dress with fish net gloves. It was a slinky dress and she was glad because her cape had matched perfectly. She had managed to keep her comfort level somewhat even because of the cape.

She had been waiting for a few hours now but so far her own date had not shown. She knew there had been a chance he wouldn't be able to get off work so she wasn't to upset. Just ever so slightly disappointed.

"Would you like to dance?" Raven turned to see Rorek standing behind her, she stared a moment and then blushed and nodded.

He removed her cape and hung it over the back of a chair near by and then took her up in his arms, "You look lovely little Raven."

She blushed even deeper as he kead her out onto the dance floor, "Where have you been?" she asked sheepishly.

"As you know after you freed Malchior from the book my spirit was brought back to life to put him back where he belonged. But since you did that for me I was able to explore this new world that has been created."

Raven nodded and his eyes twinkled like he might be smiling, "Well, I have seen the world… I traveled it all in three years… and now I am back… hoping to get to know the lovely sorceress who made my dreams come true."

Raven stared into his eyes in shock, "Dreams come true?" she asked.

"You allowed me to do what I had always wanted to do… live my life with out constantly fighting off evil demons or dragons… I have seen the beauty of the world and I now wish to share it with you. You would appreciate so much of this world if you had a chance to see it."

"I… I…." for once Raven had no idea what to say and wanted nothing more then to run.

"It's a big decision… perhaps I should stay around here for now and we can get better acquainted…. Then perhaps in a few years you would like to see the world?"

Raven gave a small smile and nodded, this was the second time she had ever met the young wizard and she felt like this relationship she had no idea they had been having was moving a million miles an hour.

He spun her to the music and dipped her, "I missed you little Raven." Her heart fluttered and she felt his warm hand on the small of her back slide up a little so that he could raise her with ease.

"I… I thought about you a lot." Raven said suddenly not feeling so shy, "I wondered where you went, what you were doing… if perhaps you had returned to the other world."

"Never again will I go to that world if you are here in this one." She smiled timidly and hoped that tonight her other date wouldn't show up.

Cyborg smiled as Sarah came to stand next to him, she had changed awhile ago into a lovely light pink dress and was now shyly leaning against his arm.

"So this is a holograph?" she asked noticing she could still feel the metal despite the fact he looked like he was completely human.

"Yeah, I used it on a mission to infiltrate the H.I.V.E academy awhile back, I figured it would be a good costume." He said lifting his mask up over his face.

"That's cool… though… I kind of prefer the other Cyborg better."

He smiled and took her up in his arms, "Not just saying that?" he asked with a warm sparkle in his eye.

"Not just saying that." She leaned in and kissed him gently. He pulled her closer and kissed her back, he felt like his heart was flipping, luckily he knew that it was securely attached and wouldn't be going anywhere.

Starfire and Robin danced gracefully through the room and they smiled at each other, "This is… fun." She said almost as if she was hypnotized.

"It is." He said back looking into her bright green eyes.

"Robin… there are things…" she started.

"Lot's of things…" he said holding her tighter.

"I wish to talk about….with you."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"I wish to discuss us." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

Robin suddenly felt the red rush to his face and he cleared his throat, "Us?"

"We are together are we not?"

"Well… yes we are but…"

"I wish to take our relationship to the next level." She said raising her head to look at him as he dipped her.

"The next level? What is the next level? We are already dating I mean…"

"I wish to … have sex." Robin dropped her and stared at her with wide eyes, "Robin?" she asked looking up at him with question. He took a step back and felt like his face was going to melt off.

She stood quickly and cocked her head to the side, "Is this not the next step, we have been dating for three years… I thought you would be… happy."

"Starfire… I mean… I am happy but… I… I need time to think." He turned and headed for the bar.

Slade watched the couple dance for a good five minutes before she whispered something to him and he dropped her flat on the floor. He stared at her shocked and his face grew three shades of red. She stood nervously and tried to approach him, he said something and she looked hurt. He turned and bee lined for the bar.

Slade turned his back and swished the ice in his scotch around the glass. Robin stood next to the bar and spoke quickly, "Shot. Now." The bartender didn't even bother to ask for an ID he poured the drink and Robin shot it back like a bullet.

"Another… now!" He ended up shooting back two or three before he choked on the last one as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Robin… was what I asked inappropriate?" the alien asked.

"N-no not inappropriate per say it just surprised me. I mean… I didn't expect… I mean… God Starfire… of all the places."

"I was hoping the atmosphere would… help."

"Help? You mean you want to do it… here?"

"If that is what you wish… I would be more then happy to…"

"No no no I don't want to do that here but… I just… wasn't ready for the question."

"Is sex not something people our age do… from what I have studied of Earth teens most start at a younger age then us." Robin had long ago dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor.

"Oh my God." He said putting his hand in his face.

"If you are worried about anatomy I know for a fact that we are compatible."

"SHOT PLEASE!" Robin all but screamed at the bartender who automatically poured him three.

"Robin… you do not need to worry about being… good in bed… I would not mind if…"

"Jesus Starfire that isn't the problem it just… I mean… we have to talk about this later." He said shooting back three drinks and then walking off. Starfire sighed obviously defeated and watched as Robin headed for a door labeled stairs.

"Perhaps I am just not good enough." She hung her head and walked back into the crowds of people.

"Jesus… what the hell is wrong with me?" Robin asked as he paced the roof nervously. He felt the shots making him light headed and suddenly wondered if drinking so many shots so fast had been a bad idea.

"Girl problems?" came a voice from behind. He flung himself around to see his worst nightmare standing behind him.

"Oh God, tell me you didn't hear that conversation."

"I can't tell you if God did, but I know I did and I found it rather humorous. Tell me, why is it you don't want to have sex with the alien girl? Not pretty enough? Or do you just prefer a partner with a little more…. Muscle?" Slade said gently pushing him up against the wall.

"Slade… no… it was one night."

"One night that I would love to repeat again… over and over."

"No… I can't." Robin said firmly, "I was drunk." He protested.

"You being drunk seems to be a reoccurring situation. So why not try it sober… you might like it even more. I must admit, normally I prefer woman myself but when you yell my name I can't imagine fucking anyone else."

Robin blushed profusely and slid away from him quickly, "Slade, I am not interested."

Neither said a word and Robin walked to the edge of the roof, he teetered there on the edge debating if he should jump. A nice swing would be good to clear his head, except he suddenly remembered he didn't have his belt.

Taking a step back suddenly, because his head was swimming from the immense drop before him, he found he had backed into Slade.

"What is one night between enemies, one hot, hard, sweaty night between you and I? Why run from something I know has been on your mind?"

"I love Starfire Slade, I am not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to go either way."

"Thank you Doctor Seuss." Robin said

"I thought you might like that one… not that I ever read Doctor Seuss, but then again YOU'RE the one jumping from building to building in tights and bright happy colors."

"Now you're just being mean." Robin said turning to look at the man that had been haunting his dreams for the past few months.

"You claimed to have had one slip up… that you aren't interested in doing it again… tell me… why not make a little deal with me then… something that we both can agree on."

Robin eyed the man suspiciously but eventually sighed and said, "Go on then."

"Spend one night with me… sober… and then tell me you didn't like it. If it is true, and trust me I will be able to tell, I will never bother you for this kind of thing again. However, if you find you enjoyed it more then expected and want to do it again… then your body belongs to me, to be at my beck and call for the next year."

"For the next year?" Robin said shocked.

"Just until the next ball… and on that night we can both go our separate ways."

Robin thought about it a moment and then sighed, "Deal, one night, but I get to choose when and where and under what circumstances."

"Deal." Slade turned and started to head back down, "You have a month to figure out the when and where. I wait with baited breath."

Robin watched him open the door and would have let the man disappear if not for the nagging sensation that he had to give the man at least some warning, "Slade!" The boy called, the man turned to look at him with a narrow eye, "That night… I was drunk because someone died… because I lost a civilian in a fire… that night I was looking for comfort and a few hours to forget my mistakes. If you are expecting me to cave and become your secret lover then forget about it… you won't win this deal."

"We shall see little bird, after all, one night of sin can lead to years and years of happiness."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this little short fan fic. I know some of my readers are not avid readers of slash and some dislike it very strongly but I have always enjoyed it casually. So this was to help me get warmed back up for my finishing of Jungle pleasures. R&R Let me know what you think. **


End file.
